


(Not So) Fragile Stitching [Aw, sleeve, no]

by AvaKelly



Series: Bits and Pieces [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, clint's a good bro, inspired by the Civil War trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This contains no actual spoilers, but it does use one detail from the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uVdV-lxRPFo">Civil War trailer</a>: Bucky and Clint are both missing their left sleeves. The following is an account of what might have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Fragile Stitching [Aw, sleeve, no]

He stands there, clicking the end tips of his metal fingers into the palm of his hand, trying to come up with a good excuse to remove this coat. Or jacket. Whatever it is. 

It’s been impairing on his movements like nothing else. The material gets stuck between the junction plates when he rotates his arm and it pulls in a way that sends little shards of pain all the way through the neural connectors.

Thing is… he doesn’t _want_ to take it off. Steve’s gotten it for him, and the rest of it is _so_ warm, so fucking comfortable, that he could even sleep in it. 

He swallows. It’s unbelievable. He has choices now and he doesn’t want to make this one. His eyes skitter around the room, watching the others gear up, fitting suits and holsters and graceful movements.

A ripping sound draws his attention.

“Aw, sleeve, no,“ Barton says, pulling the left sleeve off his own arm.

A second later, the cloth hits Bucky in the face, and he removes it to be met with the smuggest smirk this side of the Atlantic.

Yeah, ok, choices don’t always come in just pairs. Sometimes there’s more of them. The relieved exhale that he pushes out through his nose is accompanied by the upward turn of his lips. But the sleeve doesn’t give when he pulls on it. And boy, does he try. He ends up using his knife on it, but it’s so satisfying when it finally comes off.

Barton winks at him, and Bucky flips him off.

Fucking stitching.

~


End file.
